A Demigod Cinderella Story
by momobug123
Summary: Annabeth has been kidnapped by Rachel. She goes missings for 5 years. She sneeks out to Prince Percy's Ball and he wants to find her. Will he save and and the day or, will he fail and Annabeth be missing forever? Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

*THIS STORY IS SET IN A MEDEVIL/MODERN DAY TIME ZONE*

Chapter 1

*Annabeth's POV*

My dad and I lived in a cozy, little cottage right in the village. Until I was kidnapped. I had plenty of friends in my neighborhood. My best friend's name was Thalia Grace. (I know Thalia went with the hunters but, it's a fan fiction!)

One day, Thalia and I were walking to school. "Do you think Prince Percy is hot?" Thalia asked me. I looked into her bright green eyes and blushed. "Maybe, just a little..." I whispered.

When we arived at school, Prince Pecry and his popular crowd of friends were standing infront of my locker. He was making out with Katie Gardener. I walked up to her, tapped on her shoulder, and asked, "Can I try when you're done?" She looked at me strange and ran away with Percy and his popular crowd.

I opened my locker and saw pictures of my mother, Athena, and famous architectural designs. "Oh my gosh! I'm nearly late!"

When I got to class, Katie Gardener was in my seat. "Can you get out of my seat, please?" I asked. "And what if I don't?" Percy looked at her like she was crazy. "Then, you shall feel the wrath of the child of Athena!" (This is a school for demigods.) I chanted an ancient Greek curse, and Katie was under my command for the whole day. "Get out of my seat, now." She ran to her seat and didn't look at me for a while.

I ran to my house and didn't even wait for Thalia. I was expecting a package. "DID I GET MY PACKAGE!" I screamed. My dad nearly jumped out of his seat. "My goodness, Annabeth! You almost gave me a heart attack! Um, let's see... oh. You did get a package." He said. I ripped it out of his hands and ran to my room.

The box was golden with a diamond-encrusted handel. It said in Acient Greek, 'Annabeth Chase, From Athena (your mother)'. I smiled and carfully opened the box.

The first thing I saw was a new Celestial bronze knife. Then, an architechural blueprint of the Parathenon. "Thanks mom." I saw a letter. It read, 'Dear Annabeth, I am very happy to see that things are going good with you and your dad. I see you made straight A's on your report card again (not a surprise). Everything is great on Olympus. Keep up the good work and tell your father I said hello. -Athena'

I ran outside and engraved my name into the Celestail bronze knife my mother gave me. I slid my new knife into my special leather holder and went inside.

When night fell, I put on my pajamas, and hopped into bed. "Good night, Annabeth. I love you." he said. "Love you to dad. Good night."

When I woke up, I was in a prison cell. "Where am I? Where is my dad?" I said. "Your dad is safe in his cottage. Now, shut up." said a familar voice. The person stepped out of the shadows. "It's you, Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

*How was the first chapter? I'll try to post more chapters every week!*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*6 years later*

Annabeth's POV

Well, it's been six years since I've seen my father, Thalia, and my life. I'm probably the most miserable 21-year-old ever. I was kidnapped when I was 16.

My life has been ruined by an ugly red-headed jerk (I have other words for her that I don't want to say...). I'm her "servant" now, or at least that's what she thinks.

One day, her and her husband were making out while I was moping. "Can you please move you and your ugly-butt out of the way?" I said. "Don't talk to my husband like that!" she exclaimed. "I wasn't talking to him..." I muttered. She must have heard me because she cracked her whip across my back. I screamed in pain.

"Shut up, slave! We'll get another complaint from the neighbors!" she whispered. She has gotten 381 complaints because they heard my screaming.

I screamed again because the cops said if they got one more complaint they would seach the house. I screamed so loud, I think Lord Zeus could here me.

She cracked her whip again and this time I held it in. I was overwhelmed with joy because I knew their would be a complaint.

"Jeremy! Throw her in her prison!" She yelled. Jeremy grabbed me by the scruff of my neck (he has huge biceps) and carried me to my room/prison.

This time he set me down easy and sat down next to me because usually he would throw me in there and lock the door. "I know how you feel." he said.

His voice was like nails across a chalkboard. He doesn't talk that much, but this time he had started a conversation with me.

"Really? You know how I feel? Sure, Rachel smackes a whip across your back everyday and throws you in a prison cell. Wow, you and I are like twins!" I said saracasticly.

"No, but she murdered my mother." he said. My stomach ripped out of my chest and crash-landed on the floor. "You're not a demigod?" I whispered.

"No, I am. My father is Apollo. We went to high school together. We dated until she ripped my heart out. She was cheating on me. But when we got older, she threated to kill my mother if I didn't marry her, and she did. After our marrige, I started to like her more. But when she kidnapped you, she turned evil." he spoke sadly.

"I'm so sorry... I don't know what to say..." That explains the huge sun tattoo on his back.

"That's ok. I'm over it now." he said. He got up and started to walk out the door, but he placed something on my window sill. I saw that it was a plot of dirt. I didn't know what that was for, just to keep my room dirty or what.

"Goodnight." he whispered. "Goodnight." I said. Now, I can have good dreams knowing somebody is on my side.

***How was that? Six more chapters until the end! Please write good reviews and no bad ones! I'm thinking about adding a new story.***


End file.
